First Date
by Blintz Winters
Summary: It's Kido and Kano's first date! So where does Kano take his girlfriend? To the run down movie theatre of course! Why? For mass cuddling! KidoKano Fluffly Story prompt from Mashiro Kuroba. Picture not mine


**A/N I do not own Kagerou Days or any of the characters. **

**Story prompt from Mashiro Kuroba(Thank you for reviewing!). She requested a Kido/Kano romance story. Hope you guys enjoy it. **"Ugh…" Kido groaned, kicking at the stray rocks that littered the sidewalk. "Could you maybe choose a better place for a first date than a movie theatre?"

Kano looked behind his shoulder and grinned cheerily at the cranky girl. "Ooh, somebody wake up on the wrong side of the bed?" Kido glared at the blonde, suddenly regretting agreeing to this date.

"Okay, we're here," Kano announced, spreading his arms wide to display the glory of a cheap theatre. The windows were in bad need of a washing, more than a couple letters were missing from the sign, and except for another couple and a family standing at the concession stand, they were the only ones there.

"Let's get this over with," Kido sighed miserably, striding to the glass doors. Kano raced to the door, pulling it open for Kido. She ignored the gesture and stepped onto the cropped red carpet. The room heavily smelled of over buttered popcorn and hot dogs. The walls were covered in posters for movies that had come out almost a year ago, and kid machines, like claw grabs, were set out in the far corner, all bearing an OUT OF ORDER sign. Kano suddenly spoke, "Pretty great, huh?"

Kido just gave him one of her signature, I'd-kill-you-right-now-but-there-are-people-watchi ng looks, and whispered "What possessed you to pick this dump?"

"What?" Kano grinned and replied, "This place is dirt cheap. Come on, let's get our tickets."

Kido followed him up to the concession stand, where a teenage boy with acne mumbled half heartedly, "Welcome to Quick Flicks. Tickets?" Kano casually threw his arm over Kido's shoulder. "Is there a couple's discount?" Kido promptly elbowed him in the stomach. While he was doubled over, she ordered their tickets, drinks, and snacks. When Kano came up for air, she added, "He's paying."

The teenager typed in their order about as quickly as pitch. "That'll be $19. 95." Kano pulled out a leather wallet and sifted through thee hidden stash of bills. "Ten, fifteen, twenty!" He victoriously handed the cash to the boy, who just raised an eyebrow and handed them their things. "The second door on the right."

They walked down the wide hallway, to the graffiti doors. Right before they entered, Kano froze and looked up at the sign. "The True Life of Michael- Nooo…" Kano shook his head deftly. "Come on," He tilted his head down into the dark hallway. Kido tried to protest but soon followed after he started walking. She had a sneaking suspicion that the place was haunted, and didn't want to find out.

"Ah ha!" Kano halted in front of a sign marked, The Poltergeist. Kido breath hitched. "Oh no, no no no…" She started to back away, but he grabbed her arm using his one free hand. "Come on," He whined, staring sadly at Kido. "What good is life without a scare?"

Kido hissed at him, but shakily entered the threshold of the theatre. Surprise! They were the only ones there.

"Front row," Kano nudged her, but she sat deftly in the first seat she came across. Kano stepped over her boot clad feet and practically fell into the seat beside her. Kido snorted and settled back into her seat, ignoring the squeaks of protest.

"Eww…" Kano examined the seat next to him. "I didn't think gum came in that color…" The ads rolled by, all of them playing at least twice, and Kido swallowed nervously. She had no idea what this movie was about, or even rated. For all she knew, it could ranged from NC-17 to G. The room suddenly turned black and she managed _not_ to scream out loud from the sudden change. She glanced over at Kano, who was studying the screen intently. Suddenly, a blood curdling scream filled the air and Kido went rigid with shock. A demonic face appeared on the screen, and a blood like font was branded over it: The Poltergeist. Kido tightly grasped the chair's arms and silently willed herself not to scream in front of Kano. If she did, she wouldn't hear the end of it till he was on his deathbed. The scene changed, showing a woman standing in front of a rundown house, a FOR SALE/ SOLD sign clutched in her hand.

"I should go check it out," the woman mumbled to herself, and Kido instantly knew she would be breaking the promise to herself. The woman stepped onto a rug just inside the doorway, sending up clouds of dust. Coughing, she set the sign on a desk table. After she had examined the house, she started back to the door. A flash of orange zoomed past her and hit the wall. Kido unconsciously gripped Kano's hand resting on the chair's arm. Kano snapped out of his trance to look down at their intertwined fingers and back up at Kido's mesmerized face. Kano smiled and gently squeezed her hand, but she didn't notice the small gesture of comfort.

_Was this movie really such a good idea?_ Kano thought. But then Kido buried her face in his chest and he thought happily; _Best one I've had yet_.

As the film rolled on, Kido's usually stoic face had been struck with horror as though it was a lightning bolt. Many times had she hid her face in Kano's dark jacket, squeezed Kano's hand till he received pins and needles, and screeched with the film as though the lead actress.

By the end of the film she was practically in Kano's lap, and clutching his arm in a death-grip.

"Kido?" Kano poked at the girl's purple hood, pulled down to cover her eyes.

"The movie's over." He waited for a response, but none came. He looked down at the girl again, but this time he was aware of the gentle snores. Kano smiled softly, and nudged her shoulder. She slowly sat up, yawning, then looked around wildly.

"Is it still on?" She whispered, not realizing the lights were on and the screen was blank.

"No, come on." He stood up, and then almost fell back down. His left leg had gone completely numb for Kido leaning on it, and his right leg had fallen asleep from lack of movement.

Kido watched with amused eyes. Kano looked up at her with pleading eyes, and rolling her red eyes, she threw an arm around him to help him till he could stand. Kano pecked her cheek. Kido blushed slightly, and helped the hobbling teenager to the doors, where he could at least feel his feet. As they stood outside the movie theatre, with nothing but the street lights on them, Kano placed his hands on his hips and grinned at her.

"What'd ya think of a first date?" He asked cheerfully. Kido just gently bopped him on the head and continued her stride to the Base. Kano, still shaking his right leg, ran to catch up with her.

"What I think… Is that we should watch a real movie in the family room." Kido stated bluntly, looking straight ahead. "I think we should make some real popcorn, and have actual seats to sit in." Kano huffed indignantly.

When the couple reached Base everybody was asleep already. The hallway was dark but a lantern on the one nightstand was left on, probably by Konoha.

As Kano shuffled through the gang's short collection of DVDs Kido popped popcorn in the microwave. Finally, the two decided on a movie, Now You See Me, and settled down on the couch. Kido's head laid on Kano's lap, with her feet curled up behind her. Kano's one arm was strewn across the back of the couch, the other one resting on Kido. They both watched the movie with interest, but Kano's thoughts kept slipping back to Kido. He thought back to when they were in the orphanage, Kido's playful punches to his arm, Seto rolling his eyes, calling them 'love birds'. He remembered the two of them exchanging glances and laughing out loud. He remembered the first time they kissed; under an awning when they got caught in the rain. He had been mesmerized by Kido at that time; water droplets clinging to her long lashes, cheeks flushed from running, eyes wide and beautiful, showing the deep ruby red of her irises. He had been drawn, closer and closer, until their lips met. As Kano looked down at Kido once more, he couldn't resist the urge to hug her. Spluttering in protest, Kido wasn't prepared for the kiss. When they broke apart, she gave one of her rare smiles to her one and only Kano.

"Love you too." She whispered, kissing his forehead. Kano smiled at this gesture, not one of his fake cover up grins that he wore on and off like clothes, but a true sincere beam that slowly eased the ache in his heart.

**A/N I did not expect it to be this long, but I felt the movie scene wasn't fluffy at all, so I moved the scene to a couch, the BEST place to cuddle. Hope you guys liked my story! Please Review, and if you have a story prompt, please tell me!**

**N/C out**


End file.
